T for Teens
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Jasmine White, the girl of all boys' dreams, best friends with all boys. But there's something nobody knows. She's a yaoi fan. When Nathaniel started have a crush on Castiel and she's here to help. Warning: Languages, Yaoi (boy on boy). Rating may change to T to M.
1. Friendship was Born

**T for Teens**

**Summary: Jasmine White, the girl of all boys' dreams, best friends with all boys. But there's something nobody knows. She's a yaoi fan. When Nathaniel started have a crush on Castiel and she's here to help.**

**A/N: I don't know why I called it 'T for Teens' maybe because it sounds awesome from game rating it will awesome for a title? First time typing My Candy Love. (Beside the Crossover.) So yeah add me? lolsmileyface123. P.S. I LOVE Nathaniel and Ken! 3**

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I went to school with my favorite best friend. Nathaniel. Yes I know what you thinking. He's uptight. He's a boring square **(a/n: i thought of that to tell about me.)**. Yeah whatever get to know him more he's not that boring. He's fun to hang out plus he sweet! (It's too bad he hates sweeties.) Anyways he went back he usual go. I just went to my other friend Castiel.

"Hey Castiel same as usual right?" He nodded.

"Jasmine same old princess girl."

"I'm not a princess, I'm not even close to a girly girl." He laughs.

"Right..." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways this girl I know wants to know do you like Nathaniel?" He was shocked.

"I'm not gay!"

"As a friend dumbass!"

"Oh, well you should of say that before! The answer is no I hate Nathaniel. He's so uptight."

"He's not when you talk to him more."

"He wasn't uptight when he was young!"

"Duh I know, Nathaniel told me. I'm his best friend remember?"

"Then why don't you be his girlfriend?"

"I may like Nathaniel, but nothing more as a friend. I'm in love with somebody else."

"Really who is it?"

"Kentin aka Ken."

"You're in love with a nerd? Well that makes senses." I rolled my eyes and walked away. I went to Nathaniel.

"Hey Nathaniel what's up?"

"Good, I have to work on this homework."

"Oh, do you want me to ask you for another time?"

"No you could ask me now."

"Ok, do you like Castiel?"

"Um..." He looked at the wall.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody. Even if you guys aren't friends still." He sighed.

"I...love Castiel." I was shocked.

**Nathaniel P.O.V**

"Ok, do you like Castiel?" Oh no she asking about "him" and I'm scary if she going to tell anybody my secret. Even Castiel.

"Um..." I looked at the well. I'm too scared to tell her.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody. Even if you guys aren't friends still." I sighed. I hope she still be my best friend.

"I...love Castiel." Jasmine was shocked.

"Y-y-you love him, I-I was just asking if you like as a friend." I was shocked. Oh no she was just asking me if I liked him as a FRIEND. I'm such a dumby.

"Hehe love him? I don't love him, he's annoying and mean. How can I love him?" She smiled.

"You say you love him don't lie!" I sighed.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm happy for you! I love gay couples!" I smiled.

"I knew there was something weird about you." She laughed.

"Nathaniel I'm going make you with Castiel you have no worries because I'm the matchmaker!"

"Ok well you do that because I really need to do my work." Castiel came. I blushed.

"Oh well I just leave you guys alone." She had a huge smile and walked away.

"Um, yes Castiel?" He smiled at me.

"Working on that homework I see?" I sighed.

"Yeah unlike you, you will just throw it in the trash like it's nothing." He laughs.

"Trash is nothing." I sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing I just LOVE to harassed you." He smiled. He makes me so angry, I want him so badly. The more he makes me angry the more I love him.

"Whatever Castiel could you please get out here?"

"I love how you angry at me, but still say things nicely." I blush even more.

"Well since you here, do you bother to help on my homework?" He sighed.

"No, I don't work or help homework for anyone."

"Just this once?"

"It's still a no."

"Fine, don't help." I went back working on homework. He sighed and went up to my and put his hand on mines. I blush.

"Just this once, you better not tell anyone not even Jasmine." I smiled.

"Don't think that's a problem not telling Jasmine." I pointed to Jasmine.

"I'm sorry I just HAVE to see what you guys doing. It's just look SO adorable!"

"Jasmine go and look at you future boyfriend Ken!" Castiel yelled at her.

"You're mean!" She walked away.

"She's loves gay couples by the way."

"Um so that's why she was spying on us." We laughed. Maybe we become friends this time. Thanks Jasmine!

**A/N: Yeah that's it. I hope you guys enjoy! See you next time! I forget to tell you I don't own My Candy Love. BYE!**


	2. A Date or Just Hang Out

**A/N: Um yeah enjoy? Add me?**

**Nathaniel P.O.V**

Jasmine is really big help! I should really thank her because couple of weeks Castiel and I become friends. Well almost. He only hang out with me after school. I want to hang out with him this weekend. Today was Friday, Jasmine's favorite day. Well it's everybody's favorite day. I went to Jasmine.

"Oh, hi Nathaniel how's you and Castiel? I know you been hanging out with Castiel after school because you usual answer your phone to me."

"Yeah I know, sorry. I really want to hang out with Castiel for the weekend and I can't really think about any places but the libary. Help?" Jasmine smiled.

"You're lucky that I'm friends with him. Well if you take him to the libary then he just going to fall asleep. But if you take him to something fun maybe you guys could have fun and kiss!"

"Thanks Jasmine you're helpful!"

"One quick question do you know when Ken coming back? I heard around the school Ken was coming back."

"Kentin? Oh yeah I guessing two more days? Why you have crush on him?"

"Um no..." I looked at her.

"Yes." I smiled.

"I knew it. Good luck!" I walked away.

After school I saw Castiel waiting for me. I went up to him.

"Just the man I wanted to see." He smiled at me I blush a little.

"Um Castiel I was worrying do you want to hang out in the weekend?"

"You have nothing to study or you just finally turn fun." I rolled my eyes.

"I just like hanging out with you and I thought maybe we should do something fun like what you do."

"Um like a date?"

"No, not like a date why will I do that?" I blush.

"Well um I thought you were pretty gay sometimes." I was shocked.

"Well um I'm not gay at all." He nodded. Jasmine came.

"Yeah right."

"Jasmine go away please." Jasmine laughs and walked away.

"Yeah, I guess we could hang out. Tomorrow at park?" I smiled.

"Um sure what time?"

"Don't worry I get you, pretty boy." I blush.

"See you tomorrow Nat." He walked away. Jasmine came.

"You have a date!" She smiled.

"No I don't!" I blush.

"Yes you do."

"Well you boyfriend comes on Monday."

"Really? This is great!" She hugged me.

"Well I need to find you a new outfit to wear for your date." She giggled

"It's NOT a date!" We went to the clothes shop.

"Well time to find the perfect outfit for your date!" Jasmine picked a new outfit for me.

"Do you like it?" I nodded. She brought me the new outfit. We walked to my house.

"Jasmine you know you didn't have to buy me a new outfit, I could of buy it myself."

"I know, I just think it nice I buy it so you could save your money for your date." I sighed.

"It's not a date Jasmine."

"Whatever you say." I laughed a little. I went home and put my new outift in closet. I changed my sleepwear and lay down. Amber opened my door.

"Did you finally decided to get you a new outfit or you going for a date?" I sighed.

"I going to hang out with someone tomorrow."

"Oh really is that Jasmine girl?"

"Nope."

"Melody?"

"Not her."

"Then who?"

"Um..."

"Castiel?" I blush.

"You going on a date with Castiel?!"

"No I'm going to hang out with Castiel, it's nothing like a date!" She rolled her eyes.

"Give it up I already know you little sercret about Castiel! You have a crush on him!" I was shocked.

"But you better back off he's mine not yours ok brother?" I sighed.

"I going to be watching you. Very closely." She closed the door. I sighed. What am I going to do?

I woke up, today is the day Castiel and I hang out! I went downstairs and eat breakfast. After that I went to my room and took a shower. (It's a bathroom next to my room.) I put my new clothes on and went to the living room to wait on Castiel. My sister went up to me.

"There better not be holding hands, hugging, or worst kissing." I hope there be so you could get angry.

"We just friends, not a couple."

"You better not do anything romantic or else I tell mom and dad."

"Mom and dad already knew." She was shocked.

"Ugh I hate you!" She went to her room. I laughed.

Later I been waiting since 11:30. It's 1:20 I wonder where is he. I heard somebody knocking on door. I smiled and went to the door. I opened the door and I saw Castiel.

"Hey Nathaniel, you know you didn't have to buy you a new outfit." I smiled.

"I know, but Jasmine made me."

"Ha my little sister made me put this on. For you." I blush.

"W-well you do look good." He looked at me.

"Not in a gay way!" He laughed.

"You're so cute, come on." I went outside and closed door and follow him.

We went the park and hang out. We play tag, use the swings, and more. We talk about a lot things. We did what I like and we did what he likes. It was really fun to hang out.

Later it was getting dark. So he took me home. We was standing at my door.

"Um well I had fun with you Nat, Jasmine was right you are fun to hang out if I get to know you." I smiled.

"I got you something." He pull out a stuffed cat.

"Um how did you know I like cats?"

"Well I went up to Jasmine before I came to get you." I smiled at him. I get the cat.

"I love it, it's cute. I'm sorry I didn't give you a gift, I will have if you was going to."

"It's ok Nat, I already have a present."

"What is it?" He lean to me and kissed me in the CHEEK. Maybe next time?

"You having fun." I blush and smiled.

"Thanks, I see you on Monday." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"See you on Monday it is." He winked at me. I blush crazy now.

"Bye Nat, have good night." He walked away. I went inside and went to my room. I changed my clothes to my sleepwear and lay down. Castiel. That all I could think of. Castiel. I loved him even more than before. I wonder do he love me too?

**A/N: I should SERIOUSLY listen to Vocaloid more often. I mean look without it this chapter won't be this good. Whatever Vocaloid sounds good better than the songs we hear today. Enjoy!**


	3. Ken Comes Back

**A/N: :P I finally at episode 7 yay! But I need some action points. FUUUUUU! And Nathaniel is the highest M'O'L or was it m'l'o? Whatever on Nathaniel it's 77! Yay and on Ken it's 75. Yay! And Castiel -1 -_-, but I'm doing good on Lysander 27. I NEED Ken and Nathaniel (I love both of them)! LET ME LOVE YOU! Always I hope you guys enjoy it! I love yaoi! :P Add me!**

**Nathaniel P.O.V**

Today it's Monday and I get to see Castiel, plus today Ken comes back. I hope today is great. I walked around and I saw Castiel.

"Hey Nat, I heard today Jasmine's future boyfriend comes back."

"Yeah he is coming today. I bet Jasmine is really happy." Jasmine comes.

"Ken comes back, Ken comes back! I can't believe he coming back! I'm so happy that I could dance on a table! Ken comes back I'm so happy!" Jasmine jumps up and down.

"Jasmine calm down, I know you're happy, but you need to calm down." Jasmine breaths.

"You right I need to calm down. Sorry I just so happy that Ken comes back."

"We know that you been saying that like a hundred times." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Castiel go makeout with boyfriend!" She walked away. He laughed.

"I like making her mad. Always do you heard?"

"Heard about what?"

"The rumors, everybody think we going out just because we hang out at Saturaday. Plus somebody took a picture of me kissing you on cheek." I was shocked. Melody came.

"Hey Nathaniel there something you need to do, but it seems like you're business so, I just do it for you."

"Um no I'm not business I will be there." Melody nodded and left.

"Um see you later Castiel." I walked to student council room. I saw a tall brown hair with green eyes.

"Um do you have everything in file?"

"Yes, I went to this school last year."

"Really? What is your name?"

"Kentin." I was shocked. It can't believe it Ken. But he look so...different.

"Kentin? You look different."

"I know, have you seen Jasmine?"

"Yes she in class right now. Le me check your classes." He nodded. I check his classes. I can't believe it, he has the same classes as I do.

"Well "we" should be going right now."

"What you mean by "we"?"

"I mean you have the same classes as I do." He nodded.

"Well what we waiting for? Let's go." I nodded and walk with him.

After class, the next class was Language Arts I mean that the only class Jasmine and I are in the same. Jasmine went up to me.

"Where's Ken I going to hug him to death!" I pointed to him.

"That's Ken." Jasmine was shocked.

"You mean Ken is hot?!" I nodded. Jasmine sighed.

"I love him hot, but I loved him even more when he was adorable. I hope he still the same." I nodded.

"Now go talk to him." Jasmine went up to Kentin. Jasmine came back with a smile.

"He still the same!" Jasmine did her happy dance.

"Well that good." We went to class.

After school Kentin said to me that he wanted to talk to me for something after school. I waited for him in the hall. I saw Kentin right next to me.

"Hey Kentin um what did you want me to do?"

"Um nothing see I'm planning to kiss Jasmine to show her my love, but I'm scared that I'm going to mess it up." I nodded.

"And I was thinking maybe if I practice kissing on you, if that's ok?"

"Um sure I guess." I closed my eyes. He lean closer to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck to make the kiss more deeper. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. I can't believe KEN kissed ME. I put my arms off around him and Kentin lean back.

"Well this is completely weird." I nodded.

"Um yeah."

"So was I good?"

"Um yeah you were good enough to kiss a guy." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just kidding, you were great, now go get Jasmine." He smiled and lean forward. What is he doing? He put his arm around my waist and KISSED me again. I was shocked. What was he doing? Did he enjoy kissing me? Why he kissing me again? His tongue came out and lick mine. I blush. It felt so GOOD. Wait I love Castiel not Kentin. I put my arms around his neck. Kentin's and mine tongues had wrestle. I moaned. Kentin put his hand under my shirt and touch my nipple. I moaned loudly. He grabbed my leg and put on his waist and started licking my neck.

"K-K-Kentin." I moaned.

"What the hell?!" A voice that sounds like Castiel. I opened my eyes and it was Castiel. Kentin stopped licking my neck and looked at Castiel. Casitel had roses on his hand and his face was shock and broken.

"Um Castiel this is not what it looks like. I was practicing on Nathaniel so I could this to Jasmine."

"Well practice to somebody else because Nathaniel is mine!" I was shocked. Did he just say...?

**A/N: OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! I decided to do it now because it's my favorite part of this story. Because...**

**1) KEN COMES BACK :P**

**2) KEN COMES BACK XD**

**3) Hot make out (oooolala)**

**4) Jealous Castiel**

**And 5) KEN COMES BACK :D ( I did different facing on each one)**

**So yeah that's why I like this one. It's specal. Can't wait for next one huh? So yeah enjoy!**


	4. Finally In Love

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER WOO HOO! Will Castiel and Nathaniel will be a couple? Will Jasmine and Kentin will be a couple too? ( I bet NO BODY cares about that.) You. Will. Find. OUT! Yet I make my character as the boy in the relationship because I'm a total weirdo so yeah enjoy! :P**

**Nathaniel P.O.V**

"Well practice to somebody else because Nathaniel is mine!" I was shocked. Did he just say I'm his?

"Ok Castiel I got it, I'm sorry I won't kiss your boyfriend again!" He walked away.

"Are you ok?" I blush.

"Um yeah, who are the flowers for?"

"Um for someone special."

"And what did you mean when you say I was yours?"

"Nat, I save your butt from Ken hurting Jasmine's feelings!"

"Ken wasn't hurting her feelings, he just practicing to do on Jasmine!" Castiel lean closer to me.

"I hate you Nathaniel."

"I hate you too Castiel." It was silence. He kissed me. He kissed on the LIPS! He stopped kissing me.

"I love you Nathaniel."

"I love you too Castiel." He kissed me again. He push me to the locker. His hand was on my face. He opened mouth and started a tongue wrestle. I moaned. He put his hand on my waist. A finger went under my pants. I put my hand on Castiel's hand. I put my arms about his neck. He grabbed both of my legs on his waist.

"Better than Ken huh?" With a smile on his face.

"Y-y-yes." I blush like crazy. He contiune making out with me. He started licking my neck. He put his hands against the locker. My one leg was on his waist still.

"C-C-Castiel." I moaned.

One hand was rubbing on my leg that was on his waist.

"CASTIEL!" I moaned loudly. He looked at me and kissed me. He unbutton and unzipped my pants. He unbuttoned my shirt. He licked one of my nipples. His hand went under my boxers.

"Castiel," I moaned. He stopped licking my nipple, and started taking off my pants and my boxers off. I blush really crazy now. He started licking my cock.

"Castiel oh god," He put his cock in his mouth and start sucking it.

"Castiel!" I moaned loudly. It felt so good. It felt so great. I didn't care we in the hall doing this. I want him. I want his body on mine. I want everything of him. He stopped sucking it and looked at me. I took off his jacket, shirt and pants off. He took off his boxers off slowly. I blush when I saw his cock. I went down to his cock and suck it. Later I stopped sucking it. I stand up, Castiel grabbed my leg against the locker. He put his sock in my hole.

"C-Castiel." I moaned again. He put my leg on his waist. I put my arms around his neck. He started to grind his hips.

"Catiel!" I moaned even more loudly. It felt so amazing. So great. I wanted more, more of this. I could feel Castiel's cock in my insides. Going up and down. It felt so amazing. He grabbed my other leg on his waist. He grind his hips even harder.

"Castiel, it so amazing." I bite my lip. I want more, I could do is to moan to the pleasure pain.

"ARGH, CASTIEL!" I moaned. It was getting hot in here. Castiel's cock was deep inside me it went harder and harder.

"It so deep." I put my hand on his head. I want more of him, more of his body.

"Nathaniel, you're so sexy." Castiel moaned.

"C-C-Castiel, I'm going to cum." He grind his hips harder.

"AHH!" I moaned. Castiel took out his cock from my hole. The cum came out.

"Well that was 100% BETTER than Ken." Castiel smiled.

"Get dress you don't want get caught." I smiled at him. We dress up as fast as we can. We left the school and went to my house.

"I see you tomorrow." I nodded.

"Bye Castiel." I kissed him. He smiled.

"Bye Nathaniel." And walked away.

**A/N: Yeah that's pretty much. :P I don't know if my sex writing improve or not, but whatever. ENJOYYY!**


	5. Ken Likes NATHANIEL!

**A/N: Um every since I write a little Nathaniel and Ken making out. I acturally liked the couple. I love both of them so why not make them a couple! :P I'm completely a weirdo anyways a little NathanielxKen and CastielxLysander(I like that couple too :P) won't hurt right? RIGHT?! Anyways enjoy and maybe add me? :P**

**Ken P.O.V**

Every since I kissed Nathaniel, I couldn't stop thinking about it. It felt so amazing kissing him. I just wanted more of him. When Castiel came he run everything. And something very shocking. Castiel was Nathaniel's boyfriend. I felt a little sad about it. At home I keep thinking about over and over again. I want to talk about this to Jasmine, but I know she going to be upset because she likes me. I mean I love Jasmine, but I like Nathaniel also. I wonder what should I do?

The next day when I was at school I bumped to Nathaniel. I blush a little.

"Um thanks for helping me out Nathaniel."

"It was no problem Kentin, I kinda enjoy it." I was shocked.

"R-really? That's a shock." He nodded.

"Yeah I know, anyways did you kiss Jasmine?"

"No, I went home because our make out we did. It felt..." I sighed.

"Good." Nathaniel was shocked.

"Oh, um yeah." I nodded. He probably now he thinks I'm gay.

"Um so what did you and Castiel did?"

"We did? Um...something personal." He walked away. I wonder what did they did? I went up to Jasmine. I hope she understand.

"Jasmine can I trust you to tell you this?" She nodded.

"Even if it's gay." I nodded.

"I think I like Nathaniel." She was shocked.

"B-but what about me?" She look like she about to cry.

"Jasmine I love you, I'm just confused right now." She nodded.

"I understand, it's your love you get to choice." I smiled and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you could understand. You're the main person I want you though." She smiled and kissed her.

"I know, I see you later!" She walked away. I hope I know which I want by later.

After class Castiel went up to me.

"Hey Kentn having a nice day?" Sounds like he up to something.

"Um yes what do you want?"

"I want you to leave my Nathaniel alone, he's mine. I heard that you had a little crush on him."

"Listen Castiel I like Nathaniel a little, but I love Jasmine. I'm just confuse right now." Castiel sighed.

"What did you and Nathaniel do yesterday anyways."

"That's none of your business!" He walked away. Why they not telling me? Is it THAT personal?

After school I was going check if Nathaniel wanted to hang out. I went to student council room. I was about to go inside, but I saw Castiel with Nathaniel. I was watching them. Castiel puts his arms around Nathaniel's neck.

"Hey Nathan you know what should we do?" Nathaniel sighed.

"No, Castiel not again. I don't want do it today. Maybe tomorrow." Castiel turned the chair around and made to faces him.

"Now sweetie can I atleast get a little something?" Nathaniel sighed again.

"A little." Castiel smiled and kissed him. Castiel put his hand under Nathaniel's shirt. Do Nathaniel let everybody do that? Castiel licked Nathaniel's neck.

"C-C-Castiel." He moaned. I couldn't even made him moan that loud. He moaned softly. Castiel unbutton and unzipped Nathaniel's pant. Wait...WHAT? Castiel puts off the pants and boxer. I blush. He put his mouth on Nathaniel's cock and beginning sucking it. I blush crazy. I SAW Nathaniel's cock.

"Castiel!" He moaned loudly. Castiel stopped sucking his cock. Casitel unbutton and unzipped his pants and put his boxer and pant down. I can't believe what am I seeing. Castiel put his cock in Nathaniel's hole. Castiel started grinding his hips. Oh my gosh, I feel like I'm watching gay porn on my computer. Nathaniel was moaning as crazy like it felt really good while Castiel doing his magic. I can't believe I'm saying this but it look so...GOOD.

After they had sex, Castiel started helping with Nathaniel's homework while I ran home.

So this what they did yesterday? Had sex? I wonder how does it feel? How does it feel to have sex with another guy? So many questions I need to ask Nathaniel.

**Nathaniel P.O.V**

The next day Castiel and I agreed that we not going to have sex like everyday. At school. But when we really want to have sex. I bumped to Kentin and Kentin looked at me like I was ghost.

"What's wrong Kentin? Did Jasmine said no to you?"\

"No, that's not it. I been wondering, how does it feel to have sex with the same sex?" I was shocked. Ken knows?

**a/n: So yeah here you go! Nothing much sorry no LysanderxCastiel just NathanielxKen, but I MAY put LysanderxCastiel, it's really nothing much so yeah enjoy! :P Oh one other thing. Hi Yaoi!:D (Yaoi is my online friend on the game.) -Waves- :D**


	6. Two for One

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoy! :P**

**Nathaniel P.O.V**

"What's wrong Kentin? Did Jasmine said no to you?"

"No, that's not it. I been wondering, how does it feel to have sex with the same sex?" I was shocked. Ken knows? He knows that I had sex with Castiel?

"Um I don't know I never had sex."

"Yes you have I saw you and Castiel having sex in the student council room!" I sighed. I can't lie, we really did had sex.

"Fine, I did had sex with Casitel. But I can't really explain it. It just feels so good." Ken nodded.

"Well at least this weird stuff over now." I looked at him.

"Weird stuff?" He nodded. A guy with blue hair came.

"Hey Kentin, do you mind that I go hang out with Lysander after school?"

"No I don't mind I just hang out with Jasmine."

"Your long term crush?" He nodded.

"Well good luck get her quick she look sad." Ken nodded.

"Well it was nice talking to you Nathan!"

"Who's that?"

"Him? Oh that's Alexy, my first gay friend."

"You what friend?"

"Oh nothing it's a secret between Jasmine, Alexy, Armin, and I." He walked away.

Later I bumped to Amber, great.

"Hey gay brother how are you?" She laughed. I sighed.

"Listen Amber I'm not gay."

"You not straight either." She laughed again.

"Well atleast I got Castiel." She was shocked.

"I thought so." I smiled at her.

"You stupid fagget, nobody never told you to date my Castiel." I rolled my eyes.

"I hope you get rape!" She walked away. I sighed. My sister is so fucking annoying. I saw Jasmine looking sad. I walked to her.

"What's wrong Jasmine?"

"Ken is still thinking if he want be with me or be with you." I was shocked.

"He said he like you."

"He really said that?" She nodded.

"He haven't gave me a answer still."

"I feel bad for you. Listen Jasmine he probably likes me bcause he kissed me." She was shocked.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, he kissed me because he wanted to do it to you but I guess he really did enjoy it that he likes me now." Jasmine looked at the ground.

"Well at least Castiel and I are a couple now." Jasmine smiled.

"Really that great!" I smiled.

"Yeah I heard a boy called Alexy do you know him?"

"Yeah I do, he has a twin named Armin. He has black hair and different color eyes, but I really dont remember what it was." I nodded.

"Well thanks for telling me Jasmine!" She smiled.

"You too!" I walked away. After school Castiel and I was going on a date. I went to the hall and I find Castiel kissing with Lysander.

**Castiel P.O.V**

After school Nathaniel and I was going on a date. When I went the student council. I saw him doing his work as always. I didn't want disturbed him like last time. So I went to the hall and saw Lysander.

"Hey Lysander what's up?"

"I'm good how is your boyfriend?" I was shocked.

"Um how you know I had a boyfriend?" He laughed.

"You just told me that how. I was kidding about the boyfriend until now." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever dude you don't know who it is."

"I guessing Nathaniel." I was shocked.

"What the hell?!" He laughed.

"I heard some strange noices yesterday after school, I was searching for my notebook but I heard some moaning. So I went to where the moaning was come from. And I saw Ken watching with a shock face. I sneak up on him and saw it was you and Nathaniel having sex. Was that quite fun huh Castiel? Hearing your boyfriend moan?" I sighed while he was laughing.

"Whatever Lysander you just jealous because you have anyone to do it to you."

"I never heard Nathaniel that loud, whatever you did to him it must felt great." I blush a little.

"Aw the little Castiel is blushing how cute." I sighed. This remind me when I found out Lysander was bisexual.

"Whatever, I'm waiting for Nathaniel to finish his work. Why are you waiting?"

"Wow evern he's dating you he still uptight, I'm waiting for Alexy to finish dressing up. He really likes fashion."

"Just like you." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, can I ask you a flavor?" I nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" I was shocked.

"Dude I already kissed a guy, dating a guy I don't want to kiss my friend who is a GUY!" Lysander kissed me the cheek.

"Please just once?" I sighed.

"Once!" He smiled and kissed me. Nathaniel came. He was shocked. Lysander stopped kissing me.

"C-C-Castiel?"

"Sweetie this isn't what it looks like!" He walked away. I sighed and chase after him.

"Nathaniel, you know I won't cheat on you like that. I'm not that type of a guy. I may be an asshole, but I'm your sweet asshole." He got up on the floor and hugged me.

"I love you, Castiel."

"I love you too, Nathaniel." He kissed me. Let me repeat for people who don't get it. HE kissed ME. I usely kissed him, but he kissing me. This is new. This is VERY new. His tongue came. Is he really doing this? This is SERIOUSLY new. Nobody never do this to me. Instead of him moaning I was the one who was moaning. Instead ME putting my hand under shirt, HE was putting his hand under my shirt. Instead of ME licking his neck, HE was licking my neck.

"N-Nathaniel." I moaned. No, no, no we said we wasn't going to do this again. He stopped licking my neck and looked at me.

"Um so how was I?"

"I guess I'm a great teacher." He smiled and kissed me. Lysander and Alexy came.

"Alexy we should go, I think they going to have sex again." We stopped kissing and looked at them.

"We so not!" We both said. Alexy giggled.

"I think they both cute together." Lysander puts his arm around Alexy. Alexy blush a little.

"Um well see you guys later!"

"One quick question Alexy." He looked at me.

"Are you gay? Because you like fashion just like Lysander and he's bisexuel." He shh me.

"Yeah I'm gay, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Amber she looks like a witch."

"She is one, because she my sister." Nathaniel." Alexy laughed.

"Ok guys, have fun! But don't have TOO much fun." They walked away.

"Well guess another situation is fix." He smiled.

"Yeah it is fix." We hugged.

**A/N: Is all the situation is over? Will there be more? Am I going to have lot of pairings because of this? Find out on...T...For...TEENS! Wow that is fun! :D**


End file.
